log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuomaru
Katsuomaru is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. He is a Human Samurai-Chef and a member of the Dread Pack. His birthday is on October 17. Appearance Katsuomaru is a large person, wearing a standard Samurai armor. He has brown hair, black eyes and has a scar on his left cheek. In battle, his main weapon of choice is a huge hammer. Personality Like the other members of Dread Pack, Katsuomaru started engaging in Player-Killing not long after the Catastrophe, partly because he was bored, and his ruthlessness went as far as PK-ing new players like Touya and Minori. This came to a halt after he and his guild-mates fought with Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki, using their effective teamwork to easily defeat Katsuomaru and his guild-mates, Katsuomaru being the first to die at their hands. But when the larger guilds started throwing their weight around and hogging all the good hunting spots, this left Dread Pack in another rut, as two of their members left the guild. After the forming of the Round Table Alliance and the discovery of Real Food Preparation, Katsuomaru and his guild-mates turned over a new leaf and Katsuomaru took on the Chef subclass as Dread Pack opened up their own food stand. They even apologized (albeit excessively) to Touya and Minori for what they did to them before and gifted them a bag of their homemade toys. Synopsis The Battle of Loka After being trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale, Smash forms a party with Rikopin, Stroganopp, Smash and two others and the group decides to ambush players outside of Akihabara. At one time, the group ambushes an Enchanter named Shiroe and a Guardian named Naotsugu. Confident with their ability to win, the group engages the duo in battle. While Smash and Katsuomaru fights Naotsugu, Rikopin charges at Shiroe but is unable to approach due to Shiroe's Astral Bind. Smash orders her to change with him but the two are caught in Naotsugu's Anchor Howl alongside Katsuomaru. Forced to attack, the trio focuses their attacks on Naotsugu instead. Shiroe then casts a Thorn Bind Hostage spell on Katsuomaru, leading to his defeat, sending Katsuomaru to the Cathedral. Determination After reuniting with his partymates, Katsuomaru had a difficult time trying to cope with the huge changes around Akiba as the group could not hunt monsters or PK anyone within the bigger guilds' zones, leaving them in depression. Round Table Conference Katsuomaru and his group watch in wonder as many of the important guilds' leaders went to the Guild Hall for the Round Table Conference. Grab It In Your Hand Katsuomaru and his friends participated a huge celebration thrown by the Round Table Alliance as he heartily chowed on a handful of delicious meat with tears of joy. An Invitation from Eastal Katsoumaru helped in setting up a ramen eatery with his friends and cooked tasty ramen for their customers after mastering his Chef subclass. Trivia *Katsuomaru shares his birthday, October 17, with Isuzu. Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Dread Pack Members